An Unpleasant Surprise
by Charlhumphries
Summary: Bella and Edward couldn't be happier. Summer has arrived and they plan to spend all of it together. One phone call can change that. Who is this caller and why is bella so panicked? Determined to keep Edward safe Bella tries to solve the situation herself.


An unpleasant surprise

I opened my eyes and smiled instantly. Forks had decided to let the sun out, which I must say is a very rare occasion.

I finished my junior year a high school yesterday and couldn't be happier to be able to spend time in the sun with my vampire boyfriend Edward. The love of my life.

Suddenly cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist, I felt Edward's cool breath on the back of my neck. I smiled; I was in my happy place.

I turned around in his arms and placed both of my hands on his cheek.

"Morning," I said, surprised at how clear my voice was. I stared at his golden eyes and couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him in my life. He makes my days brighter.

"Good morning love, how are you feeling today?" Edward cooed then gave me a light kiss on my lips.

"Better now I am with you."

"That is a very good thing."

In agreement I wound my arms around his neck and brushed my lips against his. Our lips moved in sync, as he seemed to be in a good mood this morning I slowly swiped my tongue across his plump bottom lip. Instantly I felt him stiffen.

"Bella" he whined, "Not today, your safety means everything to me, you know that."

I sighed, "I know, I just missed you whilst I was sleeping."

"Don't be silly, you need sleep in order to do this" He chuckled whilst kissing my lips with his one last time. "Come on love, time for breakfast, what do you want?".

He held out his pale white hand to me and I immediately took it.

"Edward, I want you."

He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. He knew of my demands but I had never been so forward with him. Shocked at myself, I instantly felt remorseful.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I melted into his embrace and hid my face in his chest. Edward stroked my hair like he was trying to soothe me. That I did not understand.

"What have you got to be sorry for? If I was a normal boyfriend I'd be able to meet your demands, If I was a normal boyfriend I would be able to be around you and not have the urge to kill you!".

"Stop!" I shouted. I didn't like this talk; I thought Edward knew I loved him with everything I had. I placed my hands back on his cheeks and stared into his eyes. "I don't want normal Edward, I want you". He stared into my eyes looking for something I wasn't quite sure of. Once he felt satisfied with what he saw he smiled slightly and kissed me on the forehead.

We were sat at Charlie's dinner table, and I ate my cereal for breakfast. Edward had a far away look on his face and hadn't spoken to me since we sat down. I immediately worried and wondered why he wasn't staring at me with fascination which he usually complies to. I reached my hand across the dinner table and placed my it over his.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said in a quiet voice. I didn't like it when Edward had this look on my face, it made me anxious.

His eyes travelled back to mine and his lips instantly turned down. When his hand squeezed my own I knew I hadn't hurt him in anyway.

"I know it's sunny today, and I want to spend time with you today too, but jasper needs my 'romance' expertise to help him pick out an anniversary present for Alice. I promise I will only be a few hours and then I can hold you in my arms again, do you think you will be okay?" I was quiet for a few seconds and he repented rapidly. "If you want me to stay I will. You are the most important part of my life Bella, I want you to be happy."

I stepped out my seat and placed myself in his lap. I wound my arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Seeing his confused face I started to explain myself.

"Hey, don't worry about me I will be fine, you will be back in a couple of hours and then we can spend some time together. What can possibly happen in a few hours?"

He smiled, "Are you sure, I mean I can stay if you want?".

"I will be fine" I repeated and then chuckled. I was surprised at how well I hid my disappointment, maybe I can finally be an actress after all. I will be sure to tell Edward that later.

A few hours had passed and Edward was due back in 59 minutes and 45 seconds. Sad I know. You would think I would be able to function without him.

Suddenly the buzzing of my phone brought me out of my reverie, I smiled hoping my vampire boyfriend would tell me he would be back early but was instantly confused when I saw an unknown number flash on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked the caller.

"Hello again Bella, long time no see sweet pea."

I dropped my cell phone from sheer shock. It just was not possible that this person was ringing me. Just not possible. Even though the voice itself was hard to forget I had to give myself proof.

I ran and grabbed my car keys so I could drive to the Cullen's house. I wasn't sure where the video tape was but I was certain it would be somewhere in Alice's room. I just hoped none of the Cullen's where home. I didn't want to bring them into this again. Especially Edward, I would die if something happened to him.

I had already put them in danger once in my life. I didn't want to do it again. Especially when he was involved.


End file.
